vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Bonnie
Klaus and Bonnie are first seen intreracting during "The Last Dance" in season 2 while Klaus is in possesion of Alaric's body. The first time they have direct interaction is during "The Reckoning." There is still a lot of anemosity between Bonnie and Klaus. History Season 2 Klaus and Bonnie first met during season 2 in the episode "The Last Dance." Klaus had taken over Alaric's body and had been portraying him, so Bonnie and the others were unaware they were dealing with Klaus. The gang knows that Klaus is learking somewhere, and they are prepared to take him down, using Bonnie, who has the power of 100 witches behind her. Yet, Bonnie has not mentioned that killing Klaus would kill her as well. Klaus, posing as Alaric discovers this, and mentions it to sidekick, Maddox, who is a warlock. Maddox informs him that it would kill any witch to use that much power, and all he would need is a little provoking to do the trick. Klaus realizes he needs to get rid of Bonnie before he can get his hands on Elena, and he shows up as Alaric at the Mystic Falls High School dance. Klaus corners Elena and Bonnie, and Bonnie does her best to take him down, using all of her powers. Bonnie falls to the floor dead. It is later revealed that Damon and Bonnie had secretly collaborated and decided to put a protective spell on Bonnie, so that it would appear as if she was dead. This led Klaus to believe that he had taken down Bonnie, and that she would no longer be in the way, making her the gangs secret weapon. In the episode "The Sun Also Rises" the gang is preparing to confront Klaus and the ritual. When they arrive, Klaus has already started his transition into a hybrid. Bonnie appears and throws him across the ground. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away with Klaus before Bonnie could stop them. “As I Lay Dying” resumes with Damon suffering from a fatal werewolf bite from Tyler. Stefan asks Bonnie to summon the witches to inquire about a cure for Damon. Bonnie’s ancestor, Emily Bennett possesses her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus holds the key to cure a werewolf bite. Meanwhile, a hallucinating Damon is wandering aimlessly through downtown Mystic Falls. Jeremy finds him and helps him into the Mystic Grill. Inside, Jeremy is making a call to let someone know he has found Damon. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is horrified and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realizes that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the site where the witches were sacrificed, and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. The witches tell her there will be consequences. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out. Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Later that night, Bonnie speaks to Jeremy on webcam and he reports that he feels strange, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. It is revealed that the consequences the witches mentioned were referring to clairvoyancy. Season 3 Seasons 3 picks up mid-summer and Klaus and Stefan have been traveling around the eastern seaboard searching for werewolves to turn into hybrids. Of the few that they find, Klaus has not been able to successfully turn them, and he is becoming very frustrated. Klaus decides to turn to a witch that both he and Stefan were acquainted with during their time in Chicago, Gloria. In the episode “Disturbing Behavior” Klaus and Stefan visit Gloria in Chicago, and she tells Klaus he must have done something wrong in the ritual when he became a hybrid. She also says that she can only help him if he can bring her Rebekah’s necklace, which happens to be Elena’s vervain necklace. Upon undaggering Klaus’s sister Rebekah, we find she does not have the necklace either. Klaus and Rebekah have Gloria, the high voodoo priestess, do a locator spell for the necklace. At that moment, back in Mystic Falls, Elena's is with Bonnie and Caroline when suddenly her vervain necklace burns her chest. Back with Gloria she says that she saw a girl with her friends and Rebekah says that she will be a dead girl with dead friends if she doesn't get the necklace back. At the founder's party, Bonnie brings her Grimoire to Elena and Caroline so they can find out why the necklace burned Elena. As Bonnie is researching, the necklace begins to levitate on its own. Later that day, Bonnie is searching through her grimoire trying to determine what’s happening with the necklace. Jeremy asks Bonnie if she could ask the witches for help. Bonnie replies that the witches cut her off after she used that spell to revive Jeremy, making her a less powerful witch. Meanwhile back in Chicago, Rebekah has a hunch that Stefan is hiding something, and reports this to Klaus, who breaks Stefan’s neck. In “The Reckoning” upon Klaus’s arrival in Mystic Falls, he discovers Elena is alive, and assumes this is why he cannot successfully turn hybrids. While Elena and her friends are setting up for senior prank day at the high school, Klaus takes Elena and werewolf Tyler hostage and proceeds to feed him his blood, then snaps his neck. Klaus tasks Bonnie with finding the reason why he cannot make hybrids. Knowing there is only limited time before Tyler will really die, Bonnie races off with Matt to find Jeremy whom she believes can help her make contact with an elder witch in the afterlife who might have some answers. Here, Rebekah finds that Elena has been in possession of her necklace. Elena explains that Katherine has stolen it from her. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt search for Jeremy but can’t find him. Damon and Katherine have taken him and are using him to communicate with his dead girlfriend, Anna, who may have information on how to kill Klaus. She tells them about Mikael, a vampire that hunts vampires, who has been hunting Klaus and Rebekah. They discover that Mikael has been entombed for 15-20 years, but then Damon gets frantic texts from Bonnie about what’s been taking place and he dashes off to the rescue. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt are still uncertain about Jeremy’s whereabouts, so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself in hopes to be able to communicate with the other side. His plan works, and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from his dead sister Vicki to Klaus that the transformations aren’t working because Elena isn’t dead.Klaus has a hunch that the original witch is lying, and does the opposite of what she says. He feeds some of Elena’s blood to Tyler, successfully turning him into a hybrid like Klaus. Klaus decides to spare Elena, keeping her around as his personal blood bank to continue creating hybrids. Damon arrives just in time to inform Klaus the he has located Mikael and he is on his way to Mystic Falls to kill Klaus. In the episode "Ghost World” the ghost of Mystic Falls are back to haunt them. And not the smoky translucent kind either- the solid, ‘I can punch you in the face and leave a bruise’ kind. Elena discovers Jeremy kissing his dead ex-girlfriend Anna, and Uncle Mason reveals to Damon a mysterious cave that may lead them to a method in killing Klaus. Bonnie cast a spell to get rid of the ghost for good, by destroying Elena’s necklace, and at the very last scene, we see the necklace burst into flames, and then reappear unscathed, with a voice in the background whispering “Kill Klaus.” In the episode “Homecoming” Damon enters in a dangerous partnership with Mikael to kill Klaus on the night of the high school homecoming. Meanwhile, the newly single Bonnie and Elena are without dates to the dance. Later that night, a water valve bursts leaving the high school gym flooded, and the party is moved to the Lockwood mansion. Caroline arrives along with Bonnie who is going stag. Caroline is confused how Tyler has thrown a better party than her, and also to see that Matt’s date is Elena. On the back lawn of the mansion, Klaus and Stefan are talking. Stefan tells Klaus he will bring his father to him if he will release him from his compulsion. Klaus agrees to do so. Later, we see Damon entering the Lockwood mansion with the white oak tree dagger, where he is confronted by Tyler. They begin to struggle and suddenly both sink to the floor in pain from a witch inflicted aneurysm. Bonnie appears behind them and she releases Damon from her hold, and continues to hold Tyler in his place. Meanwhile, Mikael has sent one of Klaus’s hybrids to inform him of his arrival. Klaus is angered, but goes to the front door to meet Mikael. Mikael has compelled the hybrid Mindy to bring Elena to him. Mikael cannot enter the mansion, and Klaus stands just inside the doorway for safety. Mikael provokes Klaus, telling him that he will kill Elena. Klaus calls his bluff and Mikael stabs her in the side, and she falls to the ground. Klaus stands there in shock, when suddenly Damon attacks him from behind and stabs him with the white oak tree dagger, but misses his heart. Stefan, knowing that Klaus has compelled his hybrids to kill anyone who harms Klaus, yanks Damon away from Klaus and pins him down. Elena rises from where she had collapsed, revealing herself to be Katherine instead, and throws wolfsbain grenades at Klaus’s hybrids. Klaus comes to, realizing that the white oak dagger is lying beside him, and exits the mansion, and stabs Mikael in the heart. Stefan releases Damon from his grip, and awaits Klaus to relieve him of his compulsion. When he does, Stefan looks around only to realize that Damon has gone. “The New Deal” begins with Bonnie’s dream, where she is walking towards the old witch house. When she enters the house, the voices of the hundred dead witches haunt her and lead her towards four coffins in the basement of the witch house. She then opens the fourth coffin only to find Klaus's body. She is shocked, but then notices that he has Elena’s necklace in his hands. She is startled by something behind her, and then she awakens. Later in the episode, Bonnie decides to visit witch house in hopes of find some meaning behind her dream. Bonnie enters the basement, where the coffins were located in her dream, only there are no coffins, but a voice comes from behind her, and she turns to see Stefan. He explains that he needs her help to keep the coffins hidden from Klaus. The coffin that Bonnie had been dreaming about will not open, and they quickly conclude that it is sealed with a spell.thumb|300px|right|Bonnie Dreams about Klaus in Coffin